Immortal Birds
by Icy-Tempest
Summary: When Fujimaru meets a strange hacker online with skills on par with his own and decides to meet him. What will his reaction be when he finds an eight year old girl accompanyed by J? NOT YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Fujimaru typed furiously, _This Firewall is amazing_ he thought to himself he furrowed his eyebrows as yet again he had failed to surpass it. He had been trying to break through it for a week already, it wasn't for anything life and death thankfully but it was a challenge that had been set on him by a fellow hacker that he had been talking to online who called themselves Phoenix. When he had asked Third-I about the mysterious hacker they had brushed it off as him starting to get fans but somewhere along the line he was sure he had heard of Phoenix before. He had tried looking him up but the web had so much information, Phoenix Arizona, The firebird Phoenix, Honda Phoenix that he couldn't find any information on the hacker. Suddenly a note popped up on his screen.

"Still not got through?"

"Nope"

"I'm telling you its simple just let me tell you what you've missed" Fujimaru scowled at his computer screen he was much too proud to accept help easily but he eventually relented.

"How about I show you? I'm not too good at explaining things; if you don't trust me bring someone along with you"

Fujimaru thought about it for a moment. This person could be related to Bloody Monday and IF he brought someone along... An easy capture. "Sure where are we going to meet up"

"How about Tokyo Tower? I've not been there for a long time! And just so you know I'll be bringing someone -_-; they wont let me go by myself" He hesitated. _Of course there had to be some sort of trap but why is he telling me his? _He asked himself kicking himself at his stupidity. They had been talking so long that if Phoenix had really wanted to he probably could have traced his location by now, so he had no choice but to come.

"Sure meet up at 8am tomorrow" he sent the message hoping it would appear casual. People usually couldn't decipher your feelings through a plain message unless of course it was in all caps and this was what he was banking on. For a few minutes there was no reply and then a beep.

"Ok see you then" And then another message appeared on the chat room.

[9:43pm 11/11/11 EternalPhoenix Logged off]

A pair of glinting eyes looked up at J in awe. In a elegant swoop she wrote her words on a small tablet computer and passed it to him. _You mean I can really meet Falcon-sama!_ A grin it up her face as he nodded. "For the last time Suzi Yes!" He laughed ruffling the younger child's hair "You were the one who sent the message" His face turned slightly colder as he continued "Although I am annoyed you didn't tell me you had contacted him, you know he could have destroyed your computer and how much do you think I went through to get you that" She hung her head down at his words but a smile still covered her face as she passed him her next message. _But onii-sama he couldn't even break through the firewall I set up for Michael-san_. Out of all the other children from A onwards he had always liked Suzaku the best, despite her name she was the letter P,she was the youngest out of all of them at eight years old but she had more wit and intelligence than most of them put together. Whilst some were cunning and some were strategic, Suzi Was different, she was an exceptionally quick learner, teach her how to do something and after that she could do it without a moments thought and now things were getting interesting. Hacking was one of the few talents Suzi had been born with and with her little test she had proved to at least be on par with Falcon at making firewalls."Really? That's good your definitely improving then" He smiled at her kindly, after all she was still a child and was easily influenced by words and gestures which would help J a lot in turning her against her idol. All he had to do was turn up along with Suzi and surely Falcon's hatred towards him would be enough to light the fuse that would cause her to hate him all because he had badmouthed her 'brother.'

Fujimaru sat tossing his phone from hand to hand. _Who should I take with me?_ He thought to himself carefully._ Aoi? No I can't get her involved. What about Otoya?_ Without further question he picked up his phone and dialled Otoya's number. It was engaged but within a few moments the phone rang out. "Fujimaru? Is something wrong?" Otoya's voice was cool and calm as usual.

"Nothing wrong really but meet me at Tokyo Tower tomorrow at 7:30, I'll need you as back up" Fujimaru could visualise Otoya nodding as he usually did on the phone when he was asked a question until he remembered that he was speaking on the phone. Fujimaru hung up on the phone not waiting for a answer, he knew what it would be anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

Fujimaru quickly set up his laptop plugging the battery into the socket next to the bench and checked his watch it turned to 7:30 as Otoya walked through the gate in front of him. " Should I even ask why I'm here?" Otoya sighed dejectedly but Fujimaru just grinned "I told you I need back up! Do you know about that firewall I've been trying to break through?" Otoya's eyes widened a little but then reverted back to normal. "God Fujimaru please don't say it's the Pentagon again!" Fujimaru looked at Otoya puzzled for a moment before remembering his last escapade. "Eh-he No" He filled in Otoya quickly about what had been going on for the last week between him and the mysterious Phoenix. When he had heard it all Otoya just nodded and checked his own watch. "It's nearly 8 Fujimaru, I'm going to get some soda do you want anything?" Fujimaru nodded " Just what ever your having" As he walked away Otoya called behind him "Maybe you should have brought Hibiki instead!" Fujimaru called back "Why?" but Otoya's answer was lost in the crowd of people now entering the tower. _Shit!_ Fujimaru thought to himself, although it seemed early 8 o'clock was around the time tourists seemed to swarm to the tower, _ so this was Phoenix's plan!_ To hide amongst the innocent tourists and find out who I was, _I mean come on! Who wouldn't figure out the guy wwith all the computing equipment sat on the bench wasn't a hacker!_

Fujimaru gritted his teeth furiously until he felt a slight tug on his sleeve and looked down to see a pair of warm brown eyes looking up at him. "That's him Suzi" an indifferent look was spread across the face who owned that voice but it took Fujimaru too long to realise who it was. "J!" Otoya had rounded the corner holding two sodas and the look on his face was pure rage. They stood there in silence.

Suzi tugged gently on Fujimaru's sleeve and handed him her tablet computer whilst smiling. '_Hello Falcon-sama! ' _ She then took back the tablet and ran over to Otoya whilst writing her new message _'Hello nii-chan!" _

Otoya looked from Suzi to J and J shrugged. " She thinks I'm her half brother and your mine, she doesn't see a difference" Otoya was about to question the 'She thinks' part but he was already being dragged along with Fujimaru towards the bench by the tiny eight year old. When she sat down she took out her tablet again lifting up the screen and twisting it to convert it into a laptop. Fujimaru just stared in shock he still hadn't gotten over the facts that 1) Phoenix was a girl and 2) she was 8 years his junior and he couldn't break her firewalls. She beckoned to him to pay attention as she showed him how to bypass the firewall.

J grimaced his plan hadn't worked, Suzi hadn't even noticed how much both Fujimaru and Otoya hated him but his grimace turned to a smile when he saw the usually cool and calm Otoya stalk towards him dragging him around the corner, but the words he said weren't what J had expected. "What did you mean? 'She thinks you're her half-brother'!" J felt his smile go crooked, this would work too… "What I mean is that I'm in no way related to her" Otoya didn't say anything but J could tell what he was thinking about. " Hmm? Who her parents are? Here's a hint _Nii-chan_. " The tower seemed to go quiet. " Seems your Grandaddy gets around a lot" Suzi skipped around the corner just in time to see Otoya land the first blow.


End file.
